


Meeting the hidden consciousness: Koujaku

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, for like 4 paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: 4 months after the Platinum Jail incident Koujaku and Aoba are living together in an established relationship, but Koujaku doesn't know about Desire or Sly Blue as some call him. So Desire decides to have a little talk with Koujaku in the morning.The is a Koujaku meets Desire fic, with a tiny bit of angst in that Koujaku thought Desire took over and didnt have consent to do so.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Meeting the hidden consciousness: Koujaku

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own dramatical murder.  
> Enjoy.

“Aoba, you need to get up”

Koujaku opens the door to his room and looks over at the lump under the blankets that shape his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, who refuses to get up early in the mornings because it is apparently “to damn early to wake up ya’ Hippo”

Aoba’s lucky that Koujaku doesn’t wake him up by pouring a bucket of water over him at this point, maybe then he’ll get up quicker.

Koujaku smiled in contentment though, he was so lucky that Aoba had accepted his feelings, if his old self could see him now, being domestic with Aoba in his bed, he would probably faint.

As Koujaku daydreamed about Aoba, he didn’t notice when Aoba stopped complaining about being woken up and was instead sitting up in the bed leaning upwards to shut the blinds that were letting the sun in, Koujaku came to his senses when the light in the room dimmed.

He smiled, “You awake now Aoba?”

Aoba didn’t reply, instead he leaned back and stared at Koujaku with a contemplating look on his face and small frown on his lips.

Koujaku was a little confused, Aoba was usually pretty chatty in the mornings, at least he would say more than a few words, was something wrong?

“Aoba, is everything okay?”

Aoba sneered, but he gestured for Koujaku to move closer into the room and out of the doorway, Koujaku did, but he refrained from climbing into bed with Aoba.

Aoba sighed, and rested his head against the wall, seemingly glaring up at the ceiling in fond exasperation, “Not coming any closer huh? What, you don’t trust me Koujaku~?”

Koujaku stilled, that voice, he recognised that tone.

Aoba turned towards him, his eyes seemed harder, and almost gold.

This- this was…

Aoba gave a toothy grin, “Hello again Koujaku~ how have you been? Missed me?”

This was scrape. Aoba was under the influence of scrap!

Koujaku was frozen. Aoba had said that the voice had gone quiet, that he couldn’t hear him anymore, what was happening?

Aoba sighed, “Relax Koujaku, I didn’t force myself into control or anything, Reason let me out”

Koujaku was so confused, what did he mean reason? And could he really trust a word from this person? He was talking through the body of the man he loved, while not being Aoba.

“Koujaku, we need to have a little talk, and it can’t happen if you’re all the way over there” Aoba patted the bed space next to him, “Sit and let’s have a little chat”.

Koujaku reluctantly moved towards the bed and sat down, he looked into Aoba’s eyes, trying to find some sort of distress or movement that would show that Aoba was okay.

Aoba sighed, Koujaku was going to make this difficult, wasn’t he?

“Listen Koujaku”, Aoba held Koujaku’s face still with one hand while the other steadied himself, “Reason let me out, I didn’t force this and I’m not going to do anything bad okay, to us or to you”

Koujaku was still confused, but he could hear the honesty in Aoba’s words. Though he had no idea why Aoba kept saying Reason, did he mean Aoba?

Aoba continued talking, he wanted to get the explanation over with, “look, you know that I’m a part of Reason, a part of Aoba, I was always here, don’t mistake anything and think that I’m some kind of addition that came during our incident with rhyme or anything okay. I am a part of Aoba, and I go by Desire”

Koujaku blinked in disbelief, does that mean that Aoba has two personalities? Is Desire one of them then?

When Koujaku voiced this question Desire laughed, “Actually, Aoba has three… personalities if that’s what you want to call us, but the better term is consciousness”

Three? Who was the third then?!

“You have Reason, who is the one who mostly controls our body and interacts with the world, while we shared the first years of our life until Granny took care of us, then he took over until our rhyme days happened when I took over, then it was him again until the incident with Toue”

Koujaku nodded with understanding, okay, that explained why Mizuki said he was violent when playing Rhyme and during those years with getting into fights. But who was the third personality?

Aoba smiled because Koujaku was taking this well, he was worried about how he would react to knowing this about them, that there was more to Aoba then the supposed outer shell that everyone but a few ever saw, and by few he meant himself and Granny because everyone else was dead or Koujaku and Mizuki.

“Our third personality, sort of split from us years ago, he went by Restraint or sometimes ‘protect’, but now he is Ren” Desire tilted his head and waited when Koujaku froze with shock, Ren was a part of Aoba’s consciousness? “Restraint was having trouble controlling the both of us and keeping us safe, so he took control of an old Allmate that Aoba found so that he could have a stronger influence”

Koujaku let out a shaky sigh, this was a very strange conversation to be having in the morning, talking to a hidden part of his lover’s consciousness and learning that his Allmate was also a part of him, was a bit to handle, but it’s Aoba, so he could handle it.

“So, Ren was a part of Aoba- of you? Then, why were you at odds if Ren kept you working peacefully?”

Desire smiled, seems Koujaku calmed down from earlier. “We had an accident with Rhyme, those bastard not-twins had erased parts of our memory, it effect Restraints circuitry as well, it cause Reason to actively suppress my influence, as well as causing some anger problems for me, all those headaches that Reason got, happened when we were close to breaking that gap in our mind”

Koujaku growled when he heard that Trip and Virus were responsible for Aoba’s pain. He could accept that Aoba had three parts to him, he had a hidden part to himself after all that Aoba didn’t shy away from, and from the way Desire was acting, and what he said earlier, then it meant good things for their future if they knew everything about each other.

“Desire. You… Are you comfortable with us?”

Desire tilted his head in confusion, what was Koujaku going on about?

“I mean, myself and Aoba are together, but you are a part of Aoba, so are you comfortable with us?”

Oh. Desire smiled, “I was already apart of this relationship Koujaku, I am Desire, that isn’t a fake name or anything, I am literally the mentality of Aoba’s desires, believe it or not but we desired you before the incident with Toue and Oval Tower, but because of the suppression going on we wouldn’t act on anything. And Reason’s fine with sharing, as long as its only with me”

Koujaku smiled, it may take a little time to get fully used to it, but he had the rest of his life hopefully to understand everything about Aoba, if this was another part of him that he needed to understand, then he would, Aoba was everything to him, he wasn’t about to let him go because a little thing like three consciousnesses.

“Desire, if you both are accepting of it, then there isn’t a problem with our relationship. And. If you want, I can take you two on separate dates as well? Obviously, you would both be there, but I could make an effort to take you out as much as, Reason?”

Desire was frozen, Koujaku would really do that for them?

Desire gave him a warm smile and hugged Koujaku’s chest, pulling him down onto the bed.

“That sounds great Koujaku”

Koujaku smiled as he cuddled with Aoba on their bed, maybe they could stay in for a while longer. Afterall, they had time enough to talk about everything else, why not use this moment together.


End file.
